leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
May 1, 2009 Patch
Champions: NEW CHAMPION: Evelynn, The Widowmaker NEW CHAMPION: Twitch, The Plague Rat NEW CHAMPION: Tryndamere, The Dark Champion CHAMPION REWORK: Tristana: Removed Ability: Rending Shot NEW ABILITY: Rocket Jump: Tristana jumps to a distant location, slowing and damaging surrounding targets upon landing. Moved Tristana's true passive with her leveling passive. She will now gain attack range passively with her level, and she can spend points in order to deal more damage to surrounding units when she deals the killing blow. Teemo: Blinding Dart: Changed functionality from Target Champion misses his next 1/2/3/4/5 attacks to the target has a 100% miss chance for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds Modified Mana Cost on Blinding Dart from 65/85/105/125/145 to 70/85/100/115/130 Reduced Cooldown from 12 seconds to 11 seconds Bantam Trap: Reduced damage from 375/550/750 to 350/500/650 Added particle to detonation Stats: Reduced Health gain per level from 84 to 74 Chronokeeper: Time Bomb: Increased ability power ratio from .75 to 1.1 Chrono Shift: Fixed bugs which caused champions to die regardless of having the Chrono Shift buff Chronoshift no longer removes positive buffs on activate (such as Elixers) Fiddlesticks: Drain: Updated Damage type, it should now be back to it's power level of a week ago Minotaur: Unbreakable Will: Reduced duration of 10/15/20 to 8/12/16 Sivir: Ricochet: Increased Mana cost per attack from 4 to 6 Updated Ricochet's damage type to physical (it used to cut through armor, it no longer does this) Ashe: Frost Shot: Reduced Slow % from 10/18/26/34/42 to 10/17/24/31/38 Judicator: Made Divine Blessing instant cast Reckoning: Reduced Slow/Stun duration from 5 seconds to 4 seconds Singe: Stats: Reduced Base HP from 565 to 465 (Note: Singe's health is further increased by his passive) Poison Trail: Reduced damage per second from 20/30/40/50/60 to 18/27/36/45/54 Mega Adhesive: Reduced the casting time on Mega Adhesive Yeti: Absolute Zero: Fixed cooldown in tooltip, added cooldown to level up section Summoner Spells: Boost: Reduced Cooldown on Summoner Boost from 180 to 90 seconds (Known issue - it doesn't break stuns, fears, or silences) Flash: Reduced Cast Time on Flash from .75 secs to .5 Ghost: Reduced Ghost talent bonus from +10% to +8% Ghost: Reduced duration from 15 seconds to 12 Items Soul Shroud: Removed the bonus 50 Ability Power that it was accidently giving Last Whisper: Changed functionality from a 50% chance to ignore all of the target's armor to a "35% chance on hit to deal 1 Magic Damage for each point of Armor the target has" Increased recipe cost from 600 to 750 Sunfire Cape: Increased recipe cost from 600 to 800 Decreased AoE damage from 50 to 40 Soul Shroud: Updated buff icon Spirit Visage: Increased recipe cost from 500 to 700 Archangel's Staff: Now gains bonus ability power based on Max Mana (instead of current mana) Updated tooltip to make more sense Made this Item Unique Tiamat: Increased recipe cost from 200 to 400 Neutral Minions Reduced Wolf and Giant Wolf Crit Chance % from 33 to 25 Reduced Wolf and Giant Wolf Attack Speeds Bugs Fixed lua error with Relentless Assault Fixed lua errors from Unused Items Fixed tooltips giving incorrect values Black Shield and Unbreakable Will no longer proc taking damage from Time Bomb Fixed errant bugs having to deal w/ True Damage Miscellaneous Misc Tooltip fixes ADDED a Shrine Turret Updated Shrine Turret stats (it is VERY deadly now) Updated a few spell tooltips to be updated by cooldown reduction items Destroying a dampener no longer causes the enemy team to gain less experience / gold from minion kills Increased duration between Minion upgrades from 180 to 200 Increased Health and Mana Regeneration at the shrine from 6.5% per second to 7.5% per second Increased Damage minions deal to champions from 50% to 60% Minion Gold bounty now caps after 30 minutes (10 upgrades) Kill Streak Bonus: Decreased bonus on killing a champion on a kill streak from .3 to .25 per rank of the kill streak o Reduced cap from 10 Kills to 8 Death Streak Reduction: Decreased reduction on kill a unit on a Death streak from .3 to .25 per rank of the death streak o Reduced Cap from 30% of a champion kill to 40% of a champion kill Added a First Blood gold bonus (100 gold) Art New Melee and Range Minions for both Blue and Red Teams New Stun Particle Bug Fixes: Fixed a bug where a queued ability would fail to execute if you toggled another ability on Fixed a bug where buffs were not appearing correctly for units popping in and out of Fog of War Next Level tooltips no longer round numbers to the nearest whole but show decimals correctly. Fixed a bug where sometimes a unit would pop after leaving fog of war. Fixed a bug where particles would get emitted from a units last known position when they are in fog of war. Fixed a compatibility issue with Nvidia FX 5200 cards Fixed a compatibility issue with Integrated Intel GPUs Fixed various Server Crashes Fixed a bug where you could upgrade a spell passed its current cap when under mid to heavy latency. Fixed a Bug whre the enter key of the numpad did not work with in game chat Features New End of Game Screen Can now play 5v5 matches again in Practice games. Hud Added a "Focus Target" ping system. You can ping an enemy to put a marker over their head to tell your teammates to attack them. You can ping a defensive structure to tell your teammates to defend it.(work in progress) New messages for why you cant cast spells (out of mana, on cooldown,etc).